kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Koku You Hill
The Battle of Koku You Hill is a war that took place in 237 B.C. between Qin army led by general Kan Ki and combined Zhao armies of Rigan and Kei Sha. Location The battle took place in the Region of Koku You, located on the original Qin-Zhao border. One of the closer Zhao cities is the city of Rigan. Koku You consists mainly of five hills which are covered by forest. In the surrunding area of the hills were several little villages, that were mainly untouched during the warfare between Zhao and Qin. This was because the area was so big, that the armies could easly avoid those villages. This changed, when general Kan Ki of Qin ordered his men to directly search and raid those villages. Background King Ei Sei sent Kan Ki Army and Hi Shin Unit, in order to seize the region of Koku You, which was supposed to become the entry point for the Qin forces during their invasion of Zhao. Against this Riboku sent his deputy Kei Sha along with 40,000 Zhao soldiers to help reinforce the area together with Rigans 30,000 troops. Due to lack of cities in the area the success of the battle was depending on taking the five hills. The Battle 1st Day On the first day Kan Ki's strategy was to send the Rai Do Clan to the left and Hi Shin Unit to the right in order to push in as deep as possible before angaging the enemy and establish a defensive line. This would allowed them to take the central hill. Kyou Kai was sent first in order to scout for enemies, while the rest of the Hi Shin Unit followed behind as quickly as possible. However, Shin and the others were ambushed bye Ba Tei’s Army. Meanwhile, Ryuu Tou was able to use the river in order to sneak his way far into the forrest and take the hill on Qin's side. Hi Shin Unit went back to recapture the hill, but they found out that it was abandoned by Zhao and the attack was only a ploy to distract them from pushing forward. Due to that Kan Ki's plan to establish a line past the central hill, had gone up in smoke and the hill became Zhao's zone of control. Hi Shin Unit found themselves struggling with Ba Tei and Ryuu Tou's guerrilla warfere for the rest of the day and unable to push back the enemy lines. Meanwhile, Kyou Kai had discovered human settlements in Koku You forrest. She decided to warn the civilians about the battle. On the left side of battlefield Kan Ki has personally came to Zen Ou and ask him to turn the tables. Thanks to Zen Ou Clan Qin begain to break through Zhao's 20 000 army. In response Kei Sha decided to send his soldiers to the center hill as a bait. After that he launched a flanking attack on the 2nd unit in order to completely cut off Rai Do's reinforcements. This enabled him to isolate Rai Do and Zenou clans and force them to retreat. However, Zenou and Rai Do climbed to the hill and burned all the fortifications that Zhao tried to build. After the sunset Kyou Kai found herself stuck behind enemy lines. She decided to use this opportunity to sneak into Zhao camp and assassinate Ryuu Tou. However, Ryuu Tou was prepared for an attack and her mission failed. 2nd Day On the morning of the 2nd day Kyou Kai was saved by the viligers living in Koku You region. Ma Ron came to Hi Shin Unit camp in order to inform them about the new strategy. Their objective was to begin their attempt to capture the central hill in earnest. Shin's and Rai Do's mission was to force back their respective enemies and then launch an assault on their unguarded rear as a decisive blow. Hi Shin Unit began to press Zhao forces on the right, however they had to stop when they found out that Ba Tei fortified a position on a riverbank, which is the hardest formation to break. After a while Ka Ryo Ten cooked up a plan to cross the river. First, the wider pathed shallow in the center was manned by a large force of Hi Hyou and Kaku Bi shielded soldiers lead by Shin. This was to focus enemy attention on the first attack, while So Sui and a small group of seasoned veterans made another attack on the other shallow at a point which sticks out from the bank. The third step was an attemp made by En to cross the river at the deepest point of the river where Ba Tei didn't bother to place any soldiers and attack Zhao from behind. With this strategy they were able to take control of the shores and force Ba Tei to retreat. Rai Do’s forces on the left where ordered to wait and restrain themselves from attacking. On the left side of the hill Ma Ron clashed equally with Kin Mou, while on the right Zhao’s Kai Gou was being dominated by Qin forces led by Koku’ou. However, the situation changed when Ki Sui personally apeared on the hill to boost morale. In response Koku’ou summoned Kaku'un but he was quickly slain by Ki Sui. This forced Koku Ou to make a full retreat. 3rd Day On the 3rd day Ba Tei began to struggle against Hi Shin Unit. Ka Ryo Ten decided to not push their forces further and instead sent most of the unit right under the hill. This forced Ki Sui to spread his army against two enemies which naturally made some openings in his formation. Both Ka Ryo Ten and Koku On did not attack and instead were waiting for Kan Ki's orders. Every strategist on the field was waiting for Kan Ki to make a move in that moment. However, Kan Ki simply allowed 3rd day to come to an end without doing anything. 4th Day On the 4th day Hi Shin Unit again engaged Ba Tei and Ryuu Tou, while waiting for Kan Ki's orders. Every other location on the battlefield maintained the same stalemate as the day before. This resulted in Kei Sha becoming inpatient and attacking Hi Shin Unit with his elite guards leaving his "web". Shin's men became surrounded between Ba Tei and Ryuu Tou Armies and Kei Sha forces and they've been slowly wipe out. However, it turned out this was all according to Kan Ki's plan and Kei Sha found himself attacked by Zen Ou Clan that broke diagonally through Ki Sui's formations and wen't for Kei Sha's head. Despite that, Kei Sha menaged to escape the clash when saved by Ki Sui who descended from the hill. Koku Ou used this opportunity to attack Zhao forces on the hill and Ki Sui was forced to get back. Meanwhile, Shin decided to chase after Kei Sha. Ryuu Tou tried to stop them, but he was confronted by Kyou Kai who just return to the battlefield. Thanks to Na Ki's assistance Shin was able to catch up to Kei Sha and killed him after a brief duel. At the same time Ryuu Tou was slayed by Kyou Kai, who promised him that nothing bad will happen to Rigan. On the top of the hill Ki Sui and Kin Mou decided to keep fighting and claim the hill. Ba Tei was sent to the left side in order to began to push Koku’ou back. At the same time Ki Sui supported Kin Mou on the right flank to pincer the Ma Ron Clan. Kan Ki realized that something has changed on the battlefield and summoned Saki Clan to torture captured Zhao soldiers. After that he realized the way to win the bettle and ordered all of his forces to surrender the central hill to Zhao troops. His lieutenants returned to the main camp surprised, while Zhao army took the hill and began to fortify it into a stronghold. 5th Day In the morning of 5th day Kisui was greeted by the sight of burning villiges in the forrest. Shin and Kyou Kai discovered that the viliges were burned by Kan Ki's men and all the citizens were slauthered. They imidiatelly wen't back to Kan Ki and bursed in anger in front of him. The argument turned into a fight and soon both Kan Ki and Shin became a hostiges. However, after a while Kan Ki decided that he will let them go and promised to not plunder any more villiges in the region. Later Kisui's troops discovered a "gift" that was sent by Kan Ki - a giant bridge made from villigers bodies, which made all of his officers to tremble. The message attached to it was saying that Kan Ki will do far worse to Rigan castle. In the same moment that Ki Sui read the messege he was informed by his soldier that more then half of Kan Ki Army began to move towards the Rigan city. Kisui who worried about the City of Rigan above anything else decided to abandon the hill and return to the city. After that Hi Shin Unit, Zenou Clan and other units were able to easily recapture it, since the fortifications were not yet finished. With the central hill recaptured, the battle has ended with Qin's victory. Gallery Category:Warfare Category:Battles Category:Qin Category:Zhao